


A cold

by anneil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil
Summary: Just a short crackhead story about Kenma taking care of Kuroo who has a cold.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 20





	A cold

"How did you even get sick?" Kenma asked as soon as he entered Kuroo's room

"How do people get sick Kenma?"

"I know, but you? Kuroo Tetsurou?"

"Right?" Kuroo left out a sarcastic laugh

"How do you feel?" Kenma asked

"I think I'm about to die"

"It's just a cold Kuroo"

"IMMA DIE"

"YOU DON'T DIE FROM A COLD"

Kenma shaked his head, and sat on the bed next to the Kuroo who was lying down.

"Your parents aren't home?"

"They're not. Go make me soup"

"What? Do I have to?" Kenma narrowed his eyes

"Yes, if you don't I'm gonna die"

Kenma just left out a big sigh and lazily went to the kitchen downstairs to make Kuroo some soup. How did Kuroo even get sick? But Kenma really wanted Kuroo to get better and he really wanted to take care of him just like Kuroo always takes care of him.

"KENMAA IS THE SOUP DONE?" Kuroo was yelling from upstairs

"This asshole" Kenma whispered to himself

"NOT YET, WAIT"

"OKAY"

6-7 minutes after, the soup was done so Kenma brought it to Kuroo to eat it.

"Feed me" Kuroo pouted

"You can eat by yourself"

"No. Feed me"

"Okay okay" 

Kuroo was behaving like a baby and Kenma just felt annoyed.

"This is tasty"

"Yea" Kenma just kept feeding him and smiled to himself

"Thanks" Kuroo smiled at Kenma

After he ate, Kenma make sure he took medicine and slept a little.

"Kenma..." Kuroo was mouthing as he was in pain "I'm cold"

Kenma thought of what can he do as Kuroo was already all covered in the blankets so he went to lie down next to Kuroo and hugged him.

"You're not even half my body" Kuroo chuckled

"Excuse me?!" Kenma raised his voice a bit

"Sorry sorry, I'm thankful, and I did need this" Kuroo placed a kiss on Kenma's forehead and then realized "Hey, hey, stand up, you'll get sick because of me"

"It's okay, I'll be fine"

"YOU won't, Kenma..."

"I'll be fine really, if not..." Kenma stopped

"If not then what?"

"If not, you'll take care of me, won't you?"

"I will" and Kuroo placed another kiss on Kenma's forehead


End file.
